Oddball Opinions
by Bubblebumgirl
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself. I think it's good writing and kind of funny but that's just me. I kinda did write it.


Random Ramblings  
  
Just to warn you this is not technically a fic. It's actually a rebellious stand against this website for not letting anyone under eighteen write a column (true I could just lie about my age but it's the principal of the matter.) My main topic for this issue shall be my opinions of Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
In my opinion this show is god-like but there are a few unpleasant things I've seen about it lately that I just have to talk about.  
  
1. In what I believe is episode 48 Kuwabara is caught in this cloak of no return and winds up right in front of Yukina. He of course thinks it's fate and starts being his normal idiotic self. For example I believe he says "You just can't get enough of the Kuwabara love," This was enough to make me want to puke but then while saying this he did the most disturbing move that involved snapping his fingers. You had to see it to get it but it reminded me more of a stalker than a boy in love. It was a very sad moment indeed.  
  
2. I don't know if you've heard but they're going to start re-running episodes starting May 19th. WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS AGAIN?! WEREN'T KENSHIN AND INYASHA ENOUGH? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!! (Yanks out hair.) On the plus side this means I'll get to see some really good episodes again like the first few that have some major Yusuke/Keiko scenes (I love Yusuke/Keiko pairings.) On the other hand it means I'll eventually have to see that scary Kuwabara-snapping scene again (no I can't just not watch that part I must be a loyal fan to the end.)  
  
3. Just yesterday I got the Yu Yu Hakusho movie Poltergeist Report. It's pretty good plot-wise but I'm going to warn you right now they didn't get the same actors as from the show to do the voices. It's not like they just got some people who sounded a little different, oh no, the difference will scare you. Let me just give you a general idea, Yusuke sounds like he went through puberty at lightning speed, his voice is way too macho and when he screams he sounds like Tarzan. They also directly translated from Japanese to English without adding slang so he sounds like a Tarzan who went to grammar school. Hiei is pretty close to normal but with the way he swears and talks I think he sounds like a human teenager (I never saw him when the show was on adult swim so I'm not sure if he actually does swear or not.) Kurama sounds almost the same but also way too human. Genkai is the one I laughed out loud at. She sounds like Yoda! It's wicked funny and terribly sad at the same time. She also has stupid dialogue. When the main demon guy comes and shoots her into the air she turns around and sounding shocked says, "He's strong!" No duh. Now for the scariest change of all, they weren't even trying here folks, Kuwabara. Now I know you might be terrified by this, if there are young children in the room you might want to cover their eyes at this point. But he sounds cool. He really does! I never realized how much my awful opinion of him was based on his stupid voice. The change makes the rest of his personality much more bearable.  
  
Warning from here on out the topics have nothing to do with Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
4. Just to inform you out there in readerland a miracle has occurred, a new Artemis Fowl book has come out. I haven't had time to read it yet since I just got it yesterday but I'm sure it's great. It's called Artemis Fowl The Eternity Code. Now I realize that some of you out there may not like these books, you may even hate them with a burning passion. That's perfectly fine you're entitled to your opinion, but I am also entitled to mine and I think you are insane.  
  
5. I would also like to make a list of fanfics that I really like so far that I feel other people should know about. I shall call it the list-o- greats. I considered also doing a list-o-sucks but I didn't want to be so cruel. I'm going to write a brief summary next to each title and reasons why I think they're great. If I mention one of your's you don't like something I said about it please let me know and I promise to apologize next issue. Also, if you know a great story you think I should mention tell me about it. I'll read it and consider adding it to the list. (Just to let you know I'll do ones for shows I know which at this point consist of Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, and Rurouni Kenshin. Also I can't stand most dramas, angsts, poetry, songfics, yaoi, and lemon. So I might still like it but I tend to be biased against them. They'll be read though.)  
  
Lost In Love by Siew Lee, This is the best romance fiction I've ever read. It's a Yu Yu Hakusho Keiko/Yusuke story pretty much giving a new spin on how they come to be together forever. It's very detailed and goes deeply into childhood memories which gives background on why they wound up liking each other in the first place. A+  
  
A Dream Come True by digiwolf261, another yyh fic. This one is a humor and I think it's very funny. Basically it's Yusuke going about his day with constant interjections from the author. Some of the other reviewers didn't like this tactic but I think it's a good one. Anyway the author gets him so out of it he accidentally asks Keiko out. There's only one chapter so far but maybe if we review a lot she'll write another. B+  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang and the Random Spell by Lady Blackdragonfire You may have heard of this one it's pretty popular. This is also a humor fic. What happens is an evil author and her muse cast a random spell that does random things to all the yyh characters (ex. Yusuke as a girl.) The gang has to travel through the realms of other authors (many of whom seem to be obsessed with Hiei for some reason) in order to reverse all the damage. It's laugh out loud funny, you must read it. A-  
  
Secrets in My Blood also by Lady Blackdragonfire, this one is also pretty well known (at this point it has 451 reviews, I'm so jealous.) This one is serious/ romance. What happens is Keiko finds out she's half demon and goes to Hiei for help before her blood kills her. He takes her to the demon world and trains her. Let's just say while she's there she gets a slight crush... anyway it's really well written but hasn't been updated in a while. Maybe if we beg enough... anywho A+  
  
Geez this is getting long. I have more I'd like to add but I'm getting really tired and I'm about to get kicked off the computer anyway so I'll save them for next time provided I have enough reviews. Your opinions and suggestions are welcome. Hopefully I'll be writing again soon. Till then fair well. 


End file.
